One More Time
by green smurf
Summary: Bring the tissues. Hermione and Severus were once best friends, then she left. Explores their reunion. Slightly dark at the begining, but becomes rather fluffy towards the end. *COMPLETE* rated to be safe, *OotP spoilers*


One More Time 

  
  
_Just a little fic I came up with please review everything welcome as long as you justify flames. Meaning don't tell me it sucked tell me why it sucked, feel free to email me if you want to comment on any aspect of this~ flojoethecrazikat@hotmail.com  ^_^_

_You may feel you have read something similar to this~ I had this posted for a while but its now vastly different, so please don't accuse me of plagiarism it was mine to start with. :P_

_ Warning this is Snape/Hermione if you don't like the match don't read~ and please don't leave reviews saying I didn't warn you about the pairing. According to book 5 Severus is 41 when Hermione is 16 giving them a 25-year age gap. This is one of the reasons I love the couple so much, they over come the problem._

_The pair may be a little, or a lot, OOC but please remember that it's being 10 years since they last saw each other._

_Oh and I do__ apologize__ these author notes are so long but I just wanted to inform that I'm doing this without a beta so hopefully there wont be too many mistakes. Now I say stop listening to me and enjoy the story._  
  


**Disclaimer:~** This is me owning Harry Potter et co. ^_^ This is what I really look like  _  Get it??

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Hermione walked quietly down Diagon Alley watching the children scramble excitedly about, chatting about Hogwarts, buying new robes and their first wands. It felt weird to be back here. It had been so many years since she had allowed herself to walk in the wizarding world.  
  
  


Taking a seat on a nearby bench Hermione thoughts wandered back to her time at Hogwarts. Reliving the rise of Voldermort and Ron's death at his hands. Tears came to her eyes at this...

The war had raged on for several years, so many of there friends had being lost… Sirius had being the first, then Remus, next Tonks was taken and killed. Percy had being the next, after the brief but beautiful reunion and forgiveness of his family, Malfoy had torn them apart. Molly Weasley was taken shortly after Percy as well.

But Ron….His death was the worst. In his last year at Hogwarts Ron had, had the misfortune to be bitten by a werewolf during a detention in the forbidden forest. 

Later he used his 'power' to delivered many-a-hefty blow to the dark side and after capturing him they had tortured him slowly to death. 

Pumping his capillaries fill of silver nitrate so his skin burned, using powerful charms to make sure it stayed there and didn't enter his arteries and veins. They continued the process later, filling his lymphatic system. Finally Voldermort had delivered the end of it, replacing his heart with a pure silver one, the searing pain had lasted only a few moments. Then his entire body had exploded. Hermione had witnessed the whole ordeal, before escaping.

Not long after his death Harry had fulfilled the prophecy and Voldermort had being killed. One by one his death eaters had being rounded up and sentenced to Azkaban.

But it hadn't being enough for Hermione. Voldermort's demise could never bring back the man she had come to love more than life itself. 

She had never told him. That was the worst part, she had thought every day that the end was getting closer. She would tell him then, when they no longer had to fight for the order, when the weight had being lifted off his shoulders.

She had thought it would be perfect. A new life, a new beginning, but she had never got to make it with him. He had never seen the end of the dark years, the end he had worked so hard for.

His belongings had revealed a letter to her. A beautifully written poem and a small amethyst ring attached to it. The one Molly Weasley had  worn. His mothers, and her second mothers, engagement ring. It had seemed he had the same idea as Hermione, he was going to ask her to marry him when it was all over.

His death was something she never forgave herself for. Her magic was the same. If she had never being born a witch she never would have met Ron and loved him so madly.

He powers had once meant so much to her, in her years at Hogwarts her magic was the most important thing in her life. But it was magic and the magical world, which had taken her one true love away from her. So she had left it. True love was a magic far greater than any other she processed.

  
  
 She had simply walked out one day without a word to anyone. This was her first time back. For nearly 10 years she had faked being a normal human-no powers, nothing. Living in the muggle world had been fine for a while she was able to forget Hogwarts, and pretend. But she was only able to for so long. 

The lying had taken its toll. Living in the muggle world had taken its toll. Illegally buying qualifications on the internet, she had managed to get into a reasonable job. But denying herself magic…. Something that was so ingrained in her soul. She could no longer live with it. 

In either world she would never be completely whole. She would have to find some sort of balance between the two of them if she was ever to survive.

Now-days dark thoughts were all that swirled about her mind. Suicide and self-mutilation. That's why she was back. Frightening, no petrified, as she was at the thought of it, it was time to face the demons that had being plaguing her so many long years.  
  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Snape stalked down Knockturn alley his robes billowing behind him. Thoughts plaguing his long troubled mind.

His life wasn't one he wanted to share with anyone. How could he? After the things he had done as a death eater. The horrific deeds he had committed it. Every day of his life he had wanted to end it. Just to be free from it. Death seemed like a so much easier option to the pain and grief of day-to-day living.

But he refused to. 

A confused and desperately hurting boy, fresh out of Hogwarts. An intelligent young man with great potential. Who better for the evil bastard to pick on? He was easy prey.

Because of this he was vital in the Dark Lord's rise to power, and after realising the errors of his ways, with a lot of help from Albus Dumbledore, he vowed to help bring about the defeat of his former Lord.

Joining The order of the phoenix hadn't being easy but he knew he had to do it. 1000 years of work against darkness could not bring back those he had killed. Nor could erase the heartache and regrets that the man felt for his actions. But he had dedicated himself to destroying the evil acquaintances of his past. 

Through the second war he had let one person in a little. Before Hermione had come into the picture Dumbledore had being the only one he had ever gone to, even then it was seldom that he ever burdened the older man with his woes. 

But Hermione, she was different. She was kind and compassionate by nature. Although she had being madly in love with Ron, she had taken time out to show love to everybody else around her. Making the most of the time she had with them. 

Severus had being no exception. Maturing over the years, and with her natural intelligence she had being able to see through this façade of the bully and had being the only person to ever show him unconditional love and friendship.

He had never wanted to let her in, but she had finally cracked his, so thought, unbreakable shell.

Her leaving of the magical world had caused him more heartache than he would ever admit to, but he knew that she needed to be alone. She needed to come to terms with what had happened to Ron.

Severus wasn't a caring man by nature, but a part of him still ached to help the women he had grown to love.

He loved her so much, yet he knew she would never return it the way he wanted her to.

That's why he had never stopped her from leaving. He had spent one night with her before she walked out. He knew as soon as he awoke the next morning to find her gone that he would probably never see her again.

  
  


After Ron's death, he had being the one she had come to for comfort.

He remembered the depression she had suffered and her curling up on his shoulder. 

He had attempted to convince her that it was not her fault, that Ron had loved her and would never have felt angry or hurt by her. That she should carry on and love him, but live her life to the full. That's what he would have wanted. But it was futile. He had never had a way with words.

She had kissed him though. A soft sweet kiss on the mouth. She knew how hard it had being for him to say things like that to her. To go against his nature and comfort her so kindly and lovingly. Although very awkwardly.

Nothing more had happened between them though. She spent the night in his arms sleeping, then left before he awoke the next morning. Leaving the magic world she had become a member of.  
  
As he stalked down the alley his thought were on her, like always. Sadly he remembered her face in all its beauty. 

 His promise to help bring about the end of darkest was completed now. There wasn't any death eaters left. The last one had being detained the day before. 

Despite the fact Voldermort's demise had being nearly 10 years ago, there had still being a few running about. Just like after Harry's parents had being killed. Many made up excuses or simply hid themselves cunningly 

But now there were officially none left. So it was over for him.

He had no reason to live now. Hermione was gone, years gone. And his mission was at an end. His life was at its end.

He entered a small, dodgy looking shop and purchased the last things he needed for the draught of the living dead.  He would simply stop to function, just like taking a long luxurious nap, except one he would never wake from

_'Tomorrow.' _He thought to himself. _'Tomorrow it will be ready.'_

He would take the potion in his quarters at Hogwarts, end it where it had all started. For now he would wander back slowly to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the night. Then he would travel to Hogwarts as early as possible.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Hermione rose from the small bench she had being sitting on. She wiped the tears from her face and entered the shop to the left of where she had being seated.

Hermione looked around the small shop, the memories of his younger years flooding through her mind overwhelmingly. The boxes of wands were stacked in exactly the same manner as they had being so many years ago. When she had just being a small girl, so eager and enthralled by this new world she was about to enter. She had being so innocent that time.  

Now she was scared and apprehensive. She felt like a small child. Insecure and frightened.

"Hermione Granger, I did wonder if I would ever see you in here again."

Hermione blushed slightly remembering the day she had snapped her wand and walked away from the life she knew.  
  


No more words were exchanged as he handed her a light ash wand.

A chill ran up Hermione's spine as she felt the familiar, much missed, feeling of holding a wand in her hand, the thrill of having her magic back.  Along with it came a sickening dread at the prospect. But she suppressed it as best she could.  
  


The shopkeeper smiled at her knowingly and proceeded in helping her with her purchase.

**~~**~~**

Soon after Hermione headed for the Leaky Cauldron. She hoped to find a room there for a few nights before she would go to Hogwarts. 

Albus Dumbledore would help her integration back into the wizarding world. He was the only one who could help.

_'Except, perhaps Severus' _ a small voice niggled at the back of her mind.

The small voice had pestered her numerous times over the years. But like always she chose to ignore it.

  
  


~*~*~

Snape wasn't really looking where he was going as he headed towards The Leaky Cauldron, he stayed there often. He knew the way like Hermione's face.

Eyes downcast, he didn't realise that someone else was entering the pub at the same time, until they collided with each other.

It's was hard to say who was more shocked when they untangled themselves and looked into the others faces.

Severus had aged very little. His dark, deep eyes still showed hurt that ran into the very core of his soul. Now they were filled with shock and disbelief that she could possibly be who he thought it was.

Hermione's eyes mirrored the same deep sadness and shock that could be seen in his. Tears glistened in them.

In a voice chocked with emotion Severus uttered  "Hermione" 

Before she burst into tears and buried her face in the front of his robes.

Severus wrapped his arms tightly about the girl. Letting himself be comforted in her presence  as much as she was currently being in his.

As her sobs slowly quieted he loosened her hold on her a bit, allowing her to step back slightly. She looked up into his eyes. She lifted her hand to his cheek and gently touched the slight stubble that was growing there.

"Severus…" was all she managed to get out. She simply couldn't find a way to word the emotions that were swarming about her.

He simply put a finger to her lips and wiped away her tears with his other hand.

He took her hand gently and led her into the building.

It didn't take long for him so secure a room for them, he ordered dinner to be delivered to their room. The again took Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs to where they would be staying for the next little while.

He sat her down on the couch and they awaited there dinner in silence.

When the food arrive Hermione barely touched hers poking it about her plate with her fork, choosing instead to study her old professor's face.

His eyes were downcast, focusing on his dinner. Without lifting his head he addressed her.

"Hermione, I suggest you eat something, you look as if you have had a long day and may need it."

His voice was gentle and as silky as always. His concern for her was apparent in his tone.

Hermione just shook her head and continued to play with the roast chicken in front of her.

Severus knew it was futile. He stood and walked over to her kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her knees. 

"Tell me your story Sulis," He asked her. 

Addressing her by his nickname for her. Sulis was the Celtic goddess of wisdom; he had felt it only appropriate for her.

A small smile crept over her lips at the name, which she had only ever let him call her. She wrapped an arm about his shoulders and leant her head against his.

But it was soon replaced by a look of longing and sadness.

"Pluvius, " It was her pet name for him. 

She had always loved the rain, unlike so many that enjoyed sunny weather she liked the pitter-patter of it falling on her windowsill, ever since she was a little girl.

She felt there was something so beautiful, yet so deep and sad about rain. Because this she had taken Severus' pet name from the Roman god of rain.

"It was so hard," She whispered  "I just couldn't take this world anymore. You know that. I lived for a long time just moving from one job to another. It was a half-life, Plu, I never had any real friends just this horrible secret that I was a witch gnawing away at me. And an even more pain of Ron's death."

She couldn't go on for much longer. The tears stopped her.

Severus picked her up with surprising ease and carried her over to the bed. He tucked her in and left a soft kiss on her forehead. 

He climbed into the bad next to her; he didn't feel uncomfortable doing such a thing. She had often comforted him after nightmares by lying next to him and stroking his hair.

They had a very intimate and close friendship, but Severus admitted with reluctance that it would only ever be that.

~~**~~**

The days passed quickly and it soon became as if the 10 years had never passed. Although the sadness did not leave Hermione, their friendship was the same as it had being during the war, with a slightly more relaxed air to it. The threat of death eaters and Voldermort was gone. 

Now they joked and debated just as they had so long ago. Hermione's thirst for learning had not ebbed and she eagerly listened as her Pluvius explained new developments in potions and the events that had taken place over the period she had being gone.

"Harry married Ginny soon after he defeated Voldermort, she was the only one who saw him for who he was afterwards. To her she was the boy that she had always loved, not some hero. Harry finally realised it and they married soon after." 

His mouth smiled widely and his eyes for once twinkled.

"I take it by your expression that this pleased you?" Hermione returned the grin.

"Sulis, nothing made me happier than to see Harry joyous again. I may have loathed him and his father at school, but you know that that passed many years ago. The pair deserves each other. They're blissfully happy."

"It's surprising to hear you say that, you really mean that?"

"Well, not entirely"

Hermione raised one eyebrow

"Seeing you again made me happier than I've ever being in my entire life." 

Severus knew it sounded cheesy but he wanted t let her know in some part what her meant to her.

Hermione knew how hard it would have being for him to say those words. She smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek. 

Severus wrapped her into a warm hug.  Hermione leaned against his chest for a moment returning the hug. Then looked up into his eyes.

She saw so much love and caring in them she couldn't help but do what she did next.

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the mouth. Her arms snaked their way about his neck and she kissed him more and more firmly.

At first he didn't know how to act, it felt so good, her lips were so soft and tingles ran up and down his spine at the feeling of her fingers entwining themselves in his long black hair.

He decided to throw caution to the wind and kissed her back with all the passion he could muster. Which in this case was a fair amount.

He tongue darted out and ran along his bottom lip. He gladly opened his mouth for her and let her explore it.

When they finally broke apart he lips were swollen slightly, and her eyes sparkled. Her cheeks were flushed as well. Severus has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

But he knew this relationship would be wrong now. He couldn't take advantage of the girl while she was just back in their world. She was extremely vulnerable and being a man of honour he couldn't use her in such a state.

"Hermione, please stop. We shouldn't be doing this, you've only just come back."

He kissed her cheek softly and left. Hermione didn't know weather or not he would return.

~~**~~**

He returned to their room several hours later, to find Hermione sitting on the bed, staring at the door. Tears were falling down her cheeks silently.

Severus walked over to her slowly and taking her face in her hands tenderly wiped them away.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Hermione opened hers and asked him,

"Do you remember what you said to me the night before I left this world?"

Severus shook his head, not knowing exactly what part of his speech from the night she was referring to.

"You told me that I needed to live my life, to move on, that's what Ron would have wanted from me. You were right Pluvius, and I want to move on with you. You were my other great love. After Ron you were the only person I ever thought about romantically. I lost Ron because I was too scared to let my feelings be known. I don't want that to happen again, please…"

She looked up at him with her huge brown eyes.

"Sulis, my feelings for you have never changed, I love you more than anyone else in the world. But I don't want you to do something you will regret."

"I will never regret loving you." Was her simply reply.

That was all the encouragement that Severus needed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips, showing her through actions just how much he loved her.

They broke apart.

"You know you saved my life the day I walked into you. I was ready to kill myself, without you Herm, my life would be nothing."

"I feel the same. So many times when things were dark and lonely in muggle London my happiness was you, I've missed you Plu."

"Well you'll never have to ever again. I'm here to stay."

He pulled her closer to him to him and didn't let go for a long time.

~**~

The next morning Severus slipped out of bed before Hermione was awake and walked down into Diagon alley. He entered a small jewellery store.

He returned to find Hermione still asleep. He nuzzled her neck with his lips to wake her up. Moving slowly to her cheek then mouth.

Once she was fully awake, he pulled the ring out.

"Hermione Granger, you know that I would be nothing without you. I have little to give you, but everything I have I give to you. My heart will always be yours. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy sprung to Hermione eyes, she could barely nod yes to him. Before flinging her arms about his neck and kissing him for all she was worth.

Severus and Hermione were married 2 months later in a beautiful and intimate church ceremony. Ginny and Harry were bridesmaid and Best man.

Albus performed the service and the pair lived together blissfully happy forever after.

**THE END**

_Wow it took me so long to type this up. Its come out very differently from the original. This did have a sequel, but much of it will no longer work because of the changes I've made to this fic. However if you would like me to rewrite that as well I will be happy to. This said I will only do it if I get enough support for the idea. Which means Please review. _

_Hugs_

**_Green Smurf._**


End file.
